


Paw Prints

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Hetalia fic, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble as a late Valentine’s Day and Birthday gift! Pretty much what the title suggests. This is my first Hetalia fic ever so I hope it’s not too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paw Prints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaHoolianGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/gifts).



-x-x-

“Japan?” Greece held one of his five cats in his hand as he walked around the house, looking for the other nation. He heard shuffling coming from Japan’s room and knocked on the door so that he could hear his soft voice allowing him to come in. Instead, he heard a soft bang. He let the little kitty jump down gracefully and opened the door, their other cats rushing to Japan’s side as he lay on the floor, a clutter of boxes around him. “Are you okay?” He asked with his voice full of worry.

“I’m…fine,” Japan exhaled slowly, a little frown on his lips.

“What were you doing?” He looked around the room; he never saw it so messy before, their cats were having the time of their life in all the new boxes.

Looking away, Japan couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed. He wanted to always look graceful when in front of Greece, but now he’s on the floor and he wanted to find the thing and use it as a surprise. That’s when he noticed something in the corner of his eye, a light blue fabric sticking out from under one of the cats as they used it as a blanket. He quickly tried to snatch it, but Greece had already picked it up. It unfolded to show a long blue onesie with cat paw prints all over them it even had a hood with cat ears on them. Greece stared at it for a few seconds, the silence killing Japan.

“Greece, I can explain—”

“I love it,” he whispered as he held it from a distance so he could marvel at its beauty. “Put it on,” he suggested a little too strongly as he pushed it towards Japan who immediately had a small blush on his cheeks.

“I-I can’t,” Japan shook his head, trying his best not to trip over the boxes, if he did, Greece would definitely try to slip it on him. He quickly found his back against the edge of the bed. He was now lying on the top of it, completely defenseless.

That’s when Greece realized he was being forceful and stopped, his hand on the bed, right beside Japan’s head as he hovered above him, “I’m sorry, the thought of you in that was too cute to imagine. You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he caressed his pale cheek with his slightly tanned hand and kissed his forehead.

“I don’t mind…” He trailed off and blushed in response, reveling in the feel of his rough hand against his soft skin, he naturally moved closer to his touch. They didn’t move for a minute, their cats climbing onto the bed to snuggle with them.

“Can I kiss you?” Greece asked as he stared intently into Japan’s eyes with his warm ones. His mouth was only a few centimeters above his lover’s quivering lips.  
Instead of answering, he asserted himself and closed the gap. It was soft and slow at first, but slowly became deeper until they finally realized they needed to breathe. “Do you want me to help you put on the onesie?” Greece asked with a smirk on his lips.

“Mhm hmm,” Japan nodded slowly.

Greece let the cats out before closing the door behind him and ignored their whines. The fabric clutched in his hand before he walked over to the bed and began to undress Japan.

\---

Later on, the two watched TV, both were now wearing matching onesies in their favorite colors, their content cats surrounding them in love.

-x-x-


End file.
